You Only See What You Want To See
by anxious.soul
Summary: Tony comes back to Earth with Nebula and after recovering from his wound and becoming friends with Shuri, he goes to see the other survivors. Of course, Steve had to bring up the Civil War and Accords only to get verbally cut down after some revelations and rants from his ex-husband Tony Stark...one of which is about their son. (Inspired by a prompt). Past Stony. SuperFamily


**Inspired by prompt from tumblr user tonystarkismyprompt :**

 **'** ( **Superfamily AU–Post Infinity War)**

 **"How dare you! You come in spouting orders and telling us to pull ourselves together knowing full well what some of us have lost? Do you even have a heart?" Steve spat back at a livid Tony.**  
 **"How dare I? How dare you! So righteously reprimanding me over trying to fix things yet you're the one so blinded by grief over Barnes that you haven't had the decency to look around and ask where the f*** our son is."**

 **(Upon the Avengers' first regrouping since the Snap, Tony and Steve are face to face for the first time since the Civil War and things don't go too well. Steve accuses Tony of being insensitive over his loss of Bucky, while Tony is enraged that Steve is too caught up in his best friend (again) that he hasn't realised which member of their family is missing.)'**

 **Warnings: Post Infinity War so Spoilers, Swearing, Hurt Tony, Tear warning -I mean you might need tissues, but at the same time you might not.**

 **Disclaimer: It should be obvious that I don't own Marvel or the Avengers and personally, it's a bit silly that I have to mention this...**

 **Crossposted on my AO3, which is anxious_soul**

* * *

A blue robotic-like alien helped the wounded billionaire off of the Milano spaceship as it landed in Wakanda. Two men and a few Dora Milaje greeted them.

"Tony where-" The black man started to say but at Nebula's shake of the head, he cut himself off and a sad look crossed his face, "Come on, let's get you to medical." He murmured and gently led the shellshocked man away.

"Are you alright…?"

"My name is Nebula. I…am not wounded." Is all she answered,

"Okay, my name is Bruce. Please follow me." And the pair along with the warrior women headed towards the living area where all the survivors were…residing.

 **—LINE BREAK—**

Tony remained in a hospital room for a few days to recover, but soon he was itching to leave. Bruce and Rhodey had been spending as much time as they could with their best friend, neither pressuring Tony to tell them anything, the pair had just been talking about anything and everything, yet Tony remained silent and…not entirely there.

"He died in my arms." Came a hoarse and quiet voice, Rhodey and Bruce immediately looked at Tony, who was merely staring at his hands, "He begged and pleaded not to go…but he…he still turned to…to dust…in my hands. I stared at my hands...at the dust in them. I waited until…until I would…would disappear…but I didn't…I just… _suffered_." Tony's friends hastily pulled the quietly crying man into their arms and remained like that for what seemed like an eternity. They said nothing as they offered their shoulders to the mourning man, who had been through far too much.

A gentle knock from the door echoed in the silent room. Seconds later the Princess entered.

"Mr Stark…my name is Shuri, I am the Princess of Wakanda and I wish to give you my condolences for the person you lost during the Snap. I do not know who it was, but I can tell you are suffering gravely. I, also, wish to give you permission to use my workshop/lab. I have followed your work for many years and believe you are so very incredible. However, the one thing I must ask should you use my lab, is that you do not lock yourself in there and refuse to deal with your grief and mourning."

"…I…thank you, your Highness."

"Please call me Shuri, Mr Stark."

"Then call me Tony, please." The group of four sat together chatting away, Tony quickly grew fond of the genius child, who was constantly asking questions about his creations, most likely to take everyone's minds off of the recent events, "I must admit, I am surprised by your interest considering you have far more advanced tech than I do."

"I wouldn't exactly say that. I believe that the material I have had on hand has allowed me to great more…advanced technology as you say, however, given the not-so-advanced material you have had available, you've still created things no one knew to be possible…does that make sense? The point is, Tony, you haven't had the superior material I have had, yet you've still created the impossible." The group chuckled as Tony's cheeks reddened and he too released a laugh. For a moment Tony completely forgot about everything that was going on and basked in the much-welcomed laughter surrounding him.

"Thank you, Shuri. You should be careful though, I might try to adopt you-" He abruptly cut himself off, his hand quickly covering his mouth as an expression of horror filled his face.

"Mr Stark? Are you -what's wrong?" Shuri asked in concern before realisation snuck up on her, "I…I recall reading about a son…there was a huge scandal about you having a young boy dumped on you by the mother. He was your biological son, Peter. I…did…was…he?"

"In my arms." Tony murmured as he buried his face in his hands, "He was my boy…he…he died in my arms." Shuri surprised him by wrapping her arms around the crying man, a tear slipping down her cheek went unnoticed,

"I am very sorry, Tony. I do not know the pain of losing a child, but I…I know the pain of losing a brother and I can only…assume it is similar. I understand and I do not say this to pity you, I truly empathise and sympathise with you. I am truly sorry for your loss."

"Thank you. I'm…thank you. I'm sorry about your brother."

"I thank you." She murmured and Tony returned the hug, he moved slowly allowing her time to move away but she didn't and the two shifted into a more comfortable position as Tony comforted her in a way that mirrored himself and Peter.

 **—LINE BREAK—**

"Shall we adjourn to the common area? Everyone else is there."

"May as well. Brucie. Did Rhodey inform you and Thor about…y'know everything?"

"Yes…Rogers should be grateful that I can't seem to Hulk out anymore." Tony looked confused, he's merely meant about the Accords and 'Civil War', yet Bruce's anger seemed…odd, "Rhodey told me about…Siberia." Tony gulped but nodded and the group wandered down the beautiful hallways towards the common room.

Looking in, Tony did a double take. There was a…raccoon that appeared to be shouting at the wall one minute before sobbing and wailing the next. Thor sat next to the racoon as did Nebula, both of them had glasses of liquor in their hands and if Tony looked closely he'd see the empty class by the racoon. He spied Natasha sitting silently in the corner with a faraway expression, Wong was staring at a portal (perhaps he was expecting _hoping_ Dr Strange would walk through it with his smug smirk…but he wouldn't come through). Clint Barton along with Scott Lang had stumbled into Wakanda after receiving a message from Natasha. Both were still in shock and neither knew about their loved ones. Then there was Steve. Inconsolable, poor Steve. Yes, Tony was still bitter with his ex-husband, but for reasons other than the Accords, believe it or not.

"Anthony! How are you? I was informed of an injury caused by the Mad Titan, you are even stronger than I believed to have survived against him. Nebula told me about your fight on Titan." A sad look crossed Thor's face and Tony nodded his thanks.

"I'm fine, Thor. Just tired. Bruce told me about…Loki and the Asgardians, along with the past two years. I'm sorry."

"Tis not your fault my friend. But I appreciate it."

 **—LINE BREAK—**

The room remained silent for a good half hour. Tony was lost in thought, trying to bring about his next statement without seeming too…heartless and insensitive.

"Guys." Heads slowly turned to him, "I…I think we need to start thinking of a plan to stop Thanos and reverse everything that happened. The sooner the better-"

"How dare you! You come in here spouting orders and telling us to pull ourselves together knowing full well what some of us have lost? Do you even have a heart?" Steve spat back at a livid Tony,

"I understand what everyone has been through. But the sooner we make a plan and take action, the sooner we can get everyone back and the less damage there will be should we wait longer!"

"This is just you being petty! Grow the fuck up Stark and get over the Accords already!"

"What -what the ever-loving hell are you on about?"

"You and those bloody Accords! That's the only logical reason you could be acting so…petty and cruel! I've just lost Bucky for goodness sake and all you care about is ordering us around! Get off of your high horse already and get over the bloody Accords and so-called 'Civil War'!"

"Listen here you absolute bastard." Tony's voice was low and deadly, "If anyone's still focused on the Accords, it's you. I haven't even thought to mention them and yet you clearly are. Let me tell you something, the Accords never, never made me angry. Yes, it upset me that you all but threw them back in my face-"

"Of course I threw them back in your face! They sought to control us!"

"Steve…did you actually read them?" Bruce asked quietly,

"I didn't need to! And how can you be on board with them? Especially with General Ross-"

"The Accords were wanted by 117 out of 195 nations, Rogers. They weren't perfect, but eventually, we managed to perfect them. Had you signed or actually read them, you'd have realised this." Tony interrupted, "Also, Thaddeus Ross has found himself in a jail cell surrounded by plenty of people that dislike him due to certain…" His eyes met Bruce's, " _reasons_."

"The Accords-"

"Are not the problem between you and me." Tony interrupted, his eyes meeting blue ones with a fire in them, "I was upset. But I went to that airport to try and negotiate with you, yet you are the one who wanted a fight. Still, I was not angry. Not even when you dropped a platform onto my son." Steve went to speak, but Tony didn't let him, "Nor when my best friend became paralysed. All of which could've been avoided had you just _stopped_. But, no. None of that pushed me to the edge. None of that made me _infuriated_. Angry? Hurt? Sad? Yes to all three. But then I went to Siberia to help you and Barnes." Narrowing his eyes, "I not only watched the clip of my parents' deaths. I also learned that they were murdered…by the man standing next to me-"

"It wasn't Bucky's fault!" Steve roared,

"I know!" Tony replied, his voice equally loud as he silenced the man, "And yet that didn't push me over the edge. No. What truly blinded me with anger was learning that my husband, Mr ' _sometimes-my-teammates-do_ n't _-tell-me-things_ ', Mr Can-Do-No-Wrong…knew about it" His voice had become quieter as heartbreak smothered his tone, "That you knew about their murder for _two_ years and didn't think to tell me. Then when I asked…you had the _audacity_ to…lie. That was what pushed me into attacking you." A pained chuckle crawled out of his throat, " And you responded by attacking me back. By fighting an emotionally compromised person without bothering to try and calm me down, you just fought me. Then…then you left me to die."

"You were going to kill Bucky."

"Had I wanted Barnes dead, he would've been. Maybe all I wanted was for my husband to comfort me and…stop hurting me."

"Oh, bullshit, Stark. You're just being selfish!"

"Speaking of, after the 'Civil War' chaos, I finally learned that you never cared for me. It's always been about you and Barnes."

"If anyone's the selfish one, it's you!" Tony's eyes became far away as he looked past Steve and lost himself to his memories,

"I remember introducing you to my son. I remember the two of you becoming so close, so quickly. The relief I felt when I realised you loved my son. Then you had Pete help plan your proposal and I thought it was the kindest thing. Then after we married, Peter came up to you one day. All nervous and shy like usual and you got so worried that something bad had happened. He handed you some documents and you just fell to the ground bawling like a baby. Peter had asked you to adopt him so he could really be your son too. You were so happy. You truly cared for him." Tony's eyes drifted back to Steve's confused ones,

"Tony-" But once again, he was interrupted,

"Then Barnes came along and you not only stopped caring for me, but you completely gave up and forgot about the boy that was once yours as much as he was mine. Do you know how many nights he cried himself to sleep? How many times I woke up to him sneaking into my room and snuggling against my chest as we both shed tears? Do you know how painful it is to stand here and talk to the man that once devoted himself to his family that he all but abandoned because of his best friend? It fucking kills me to look you in the eye." Tony took a deep breath before he would continue, he needed to reel in his emotions.

"And yet I am the selfish one. The one who is nothing more than a heartless monster. A _being_ not worthy of anything other than spiteful words and glares." Tony stepped forward, stabbing his finger into Steve's chest, "You asked how dare I, but really it's how dare _you_! You are so _righteously_ reprimanding me over trying to fix things yet _you're_ so blinded by grief over Barnes that you haven't had the _decency_ to look around and ask _where our son is_. Where _my_ son is!" Steve's eyes widened and a hand came up to cover his mouth as his eyes began to water, "My son is-" Tony couldn't bring himself to say 'was', "Spiderman. My son came into space despite me telling him to go home. _My_ son helped fight Thanos on Titan! My son…" He choked as he spoke, "My son fell into my arms. He begged. He pleaded not to go. He fucking _fought_ against the Snap and then before he died _in my arms,_ he had the nerve to apologise for _dying_. He knew I was against him being a superhero, but I knew he wouldn't stop if I told him no. So I made sure to always improve his suit and _it wasn't enough_. My son fucking died in my arms and apologised because he knew how terribly I would handle it. So don't you fucking say I have no heart. If anybody lacks one, _Rogers_ , it's _you_."

By this point Steve had fallen to his knees sobbing, the other ex-Avengers had tears rolling down their cheeks too as they recalled the fond memories of being called Aunt/Uncle by the young boy. Tony himself was being held up by Rhodey, who was hugging him from behind tightly and stopping Tony from falling like Steve had, "I have to ask, would you have even asked about Peter had I not brought him up? How long would it have taken you to realise the boy you once adored and called your own, was _dead and gone_?" Tony was screaming through his tears, " _How long_?" His voice was hoarse and gut-wrenching.

"I… _I_ _don't know_ ," Steve whispered and Tony slumped against Rhodey as though he'd been punched. "I don't know."

"That's because you only see what you want to see." Tony's voice was so quiet, it was a surprise that everyone could hear him. " _You only see what you want to see_. Now's the time to open your goddamned eyes, Steve."

* * *

 **Authors Notes: Please note that I haven't watched CACW other than YouTube clips so whilst some things I mentioned may be incorrect please just go along with it because even if I had watched the movie, I'd probably still have written everything like this. Also, I know Thaddeus Ross doesn't go to prison in canon, but this is fanfiction and I wanted him gone.**

 **Anyway,**  
 **Thank you for reading,**  
 **Hope you enjoyed this,**  
 **Please review,**  
 **No hate -don't like, don't read**

 **Bye~**


End file.
